This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method, which can perform a color image print operation based on a plurality of image sources.
In recent image processing apparatuses, a composite image processing apparatus which has a plurality of functions, i.e., a copy function, print-out function, facsimile transmission/reception function, filing function, and the like, is commercially available. Most of conventional image processing apparatuses each having a plurality of functions are based on monochrome printers. However, in recent years, a color composite image processing apparatus, which comprises, e.g., an interface with external devices, and has a color image print function, has been proposed.
However, since an image processing apparatus based on especially a multiple transfer type color copying machine frame-sequentially develops four colors (magenta, cyan, yellow, and black), the print time required for printing an image on one sheet is to four times that of a monochrome printer, resulting in low productivity.
When an external device such as a host computer or the like issues a print request to the image processing apparatus which is executing a copy operation of an original image, the print operation of an image requested by the external apparatus is performed after four-color print processing of the original image, or vice versa. Therefore, when a color print operation is performed, an operator must wait for a longer queue time of a print job than the monochrome printer.